The Made Omega
by lizrat66
Summary: Alpha Tony Stark is found guilty of the crime of creating the rogue A.I Ultron and for the mass murder of the citizens of Sokovia. He is sentenced to Life Imprisonment on RAFT Island following his Gender Reassignment.


THE MADE OMEGA

Chapter One.

" Alpha Anthony Edward Stark, this Court finds you guilty of wilfully and knowingly creating the rogue A.I Ultron and the mass murder of the people of Sokovia.

You are hereby sentenced by the court to Life Imprisonment on RAFT Island after gender reassignment so that you are no longer a threat to Society.

Furthermore, you will never again be allowed access to technology of any kind, further measures will be taken to ensure even if presented with an opportunity you will be unable to use it.

You will serve your sentence in the only way possible with the restrictions that have been placed on you by this court.

Financial restitution to the people of Sokovia will be made through the seizure of all your personal monies and assets, further more twenty percent of all Stark Industry profits for the next ten years will be donated to the rebuilding of Sokovia.

Stark, if it had been within my power I would have personally sentenced you to death for the horrendous crimes that you have committed you truly are the Merchant of Death, but on reflection I think that would have been too easy a punishment. This way you will live with and suffer the consequences of your actions, I hope for many years to come."

Tony sat numbly as the Judge read out the verdict and his sentence, the past few months had been the worst of his life. Guilt and pain filled his soul at what his actions in creating Ultron had led to. He deserved to die like the thousands of Sokovians Ultron had killed, he wanted to die but knew that he would never be given that easy option and deep down he knew that he deserved every horror that was going to be heaped on him in the coming months.

The guards jerked him to his feet, heavy manacles were place round his wrists and ankles a thick chain joining them, braced between the two guards he was dragged from the court room down to the holding cells to await transport to the RAFT.

Tony spent the afternoon waiting for Rhodey and Pepper's final visit before his evening helicopter transfer to the RAFT. Worry set in as the afternoon crept by with no sign of the only supporters and friends he had left. Pepper and he had split weeks before the whole Ultron catastrophe but had remained friends, Stark Industries would be in safe hands with her as CEO and now owner. There were enough pending patents and new designs of his to see the company through the next few years. The bright young scientists of his R&D department would continue to develop and expand the company in new directions ensuring his employees would not suffer due to his mistakes.

Rhodey would carry on as War Machine and replace Iron Man as an Avenger. He would look after his bots and ensure that FRIDAY did not fall into SHIELD or the Government's hands. The Iron Man armours were sealed away deep below his Malibu Home, as far as the world was concerned they had self-destructed on Tony's order when he had first been arrested. No one knew their location and JARVIS had instructions to implode the vault if he believed the security of the suits had been compromised.

The rest of the Avengers had returned to SHIELD cutting all ties with Tony Stark and Stark Industries. Not one of them had spoken in his defence during his trial, they had instead been called as witnesses for the prosecution and a damming picture had been painted of an out of control Tony Stark who would not listen to Captain America or his team, who was secretive and uncommunicative. A man who had dragged Bruce Banner down with him. Bruce had disappeared and would only surface if he wanted to be found. Tony could not blame him for running but it still hurt that his science bro had left him to take all the blame for Ultron.

The loss of JARVIS was devastating, he would forever mourn the loss of his best friend and confidant. Vision was a miracle the only good thing to rise from the rubble and destruction of Sokovia. Unfortunately, neither he or Vision had found it easy to communicate to be able to forge a new relationship, the chance now lost forever.

The holding cell door slammed open startling him out of his reverie.

"Front and centre Stark! Your transport has arrived."

Once again, the heavy manacles were attached and he was escorted by his guards to the waiting elevator and whisked up to the helipad on the roof of the courthouse. He was handed over to the waiting armed RAFT guards who quickly bundled him in to the helicopter securing his manacled wrists and ankles to the restraint bars attached to the roof and floor. The guards settled in their seats signalling to the pilot to lift-off. The whole transfer had been accomplished in mere minutes, not a word spoken, the black mirrored helmets of the guards hiding their features completely.

The helicopter flew over the city and headed out across the bay, the irony was not lost on him that his last view of New York was the Statue of Liberty lit up under the night sky


End file.
